More particularly, the invention relates to the field of compact electromechanical actuator cylinders used to provide high performance with a reduced overall size.
An electromechanical actuator cylinder generally provides a casing, an actuation rod mounted so as to be movable longitudinally relative to the casing, an electric motor, and a mechanism, for example of the ball screw type, for converting the rotational movement of the rotor of the motor into a linear movement in translation of the actuation rod.
In order to guide in rotation and support the rotor of the electric motor, a pair of roller bearings mounted axially in abutment against one another is generally mounted at the front of the casing.
This axial stacking of bearings is usually mounted on one side against a radial stop formed on the shaft of the rotor and is axially prestressed by a self-locking clamping nut arranged on the other side.
This solution has the disadvantages in particular of having a considerable axial bulk and of requiring a large number of operations to provide the mounting and fixing of the roller bearings inside the casing of the actuator cylinder.
The present invention aims to overcome these disadvantages.